


The Chosen Ones

by adrift_me



Series: Old Light, New Light [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, softness incoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: It is a heavy burden to be a Chosen one.But it is easier to carry where there are two of you of such a title.
Relationships: Guardian/Crow, Guardian/Uldren Sov
Series: Old Light, New Light [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090106
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The Chosen Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic :) It's purely inspired by the latest exotic mission and the sound Hawkmoon does when doing last shot. Oh, and the new ship, of course, which you can find in the mission.
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :) I also take prompts!](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

The hawke’s screech scares the birds out of the bare branches, more so than the gunshots they are used to by now. The wilderness of the EDZ is a whole new habitat where the metal-wrought frames of older buildings serve as futuristic nests.

And even that hawke cry is unnatural, coming from the finalizing bullet that ends another enemy life.

The Guardian lowers Hawkmoon and fixes it at their hip. The gun’s glow dwindles, and soon one can barely see the feather engraving on the gun’s barrel.

It was a good hunt. And with Crow by their side, they make a swift way to the Reservoir, where a ship of renewed magnificence awaits. The Crow is quiet as they go to their destination, and the Guardian speaks not, either. There is something comforting in the silence they share, until the moment they burst through a swarm of the Taken and away to a secure, safe room.

Crow’s fingertips slide alongside the ship, and his eyes follow the feathery pattern in awe. 

“It scares me sometimes,” he says, pushing back his hood and looking up at the Guardian, who lets their Ghost roam and hover above the ship, scanning it.

“What does?”

“The way the Traveler talks to us. I am used to it being nothing else but a planet, a vessel, the Sun that you meet every morning. And now it speaks as if sentient. And it scares me.”

The Guardian nods. The Traveler is a mute companion, whose speech takes a pattern of gestures. Much unlike the Pyramids that love a speech or two.

“And that it must speak to me so plainly, so... directly. I feel the weight of fate’s eyes on me wherever I go.”

“Do you want to hide?” the Ghost asks, perking up as its laser disappears and it returns to the Guardian’s side.

“No. But I want clearer answers.”

The Guardian comes closer, their arm sliding around Crow’s shoulders. A simple gesture, something that allows Crow to let go for a moment of the tension of his shoulders. They must have done this a hundred times now, and still the Guardian cannot get used to the pleasant weight of Crow against their chest.

“You comfort me,” Crow says quietly, a smile escapes his lips as he looks up at his companion. The Guardian’s eyes respond with a smile, too. “Does the Traveler speak to you too?”

The Guardian thinks a moment. Yes, of course it does. The plentiful visions and the bursts of power and protection that it gifted. It is a heavy burden to be a Chosen one.

But it is easier to carry where there are two of you of such a title.


End file.
